jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup
''Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup & Friends' Storm Adventures of Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 ''is an upcoming crossover to be made by Tigerman531, Aaron the Meerkat and Ren the God of Humor. Plot The Justice Guardians reunite with the Guardians of the Galaxy who have become famous after the defeat of Ronan the Accuser. Peter Quill encounters a mysterious being named Ego, who happens to be Peter's father! Trivia *Jim Hawkins, Long John Silver, Morph, Mack and Jack, Kion, Bunga, Beshte, Fuli, Ono, Ben Tennyson, Gwen Tennyson, Max Tennyson, Azmuth, Taven Starchaser, will guest star in this Adventure. *Doctor Strange will be absent of this Adventure. *Joey, Tristan, Mack and Jack will be with Rocket, Groot and Yondu before the battle against Ego. *The storyline continues with Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup & Friends' Storm Adventures of Spider-Man: Homecoming. Scenes Prologue * Vs. the Abilisk * Peter Quill: Showtime, a-holes! It'll be here any minute. * The Sovereign Attacks Back * *(Yondu and Peter are seen desending down safely. Yondu is using his arrow to float down) *Peter: *laughs* *Yondu: What? *Peter: You look like Mary Poppins! *Yondu: Is he cool? *Peter: ....... Hell yeah. He's cool *Yondu: ..... I'M MARY POPPINS, Y'ALL!!!!! *Jaden: ....!!! *covers his mouth and tries to not laugh* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *snickers* *Hiccup: Actually, it's- *until he can speak, Jaden covers his mouth* *Jaden: *smirks* No no no no! Don't ruin it, Hiccup! *Hiccup: *Muffled* *Dragon-Jeffrey: Let's not spoil the moment, okay? *Tammy: *laughs* *Steven: Would he like a spoonful of sugar? *DJ: *snickers* Battle Against Ego *(A hot rock falls and hits Mantis knocking her out) *Drax: Mantis!!! Look out!!! *Astrid: *Hits Drax in the Stomach* You've should've give heads up to her! *Mack: Ooh! *Jack: That's gotta hurt... *(Without Mantis, the planet starts to shake and crumble as Ego slowly wakes up) *Nails: *gulps* Big daddy's waking up!!! *DJ: Is she okay?! *Drax: *carries Mantis in his arms* She's just unconsious!! *Heffer: What will we do?! *Dragon-Jeffrey: We have to end Ego's plans for good! *Shining Armor: We have to keep Ego distracted long enough for Groot to plant the bomb on his brain!!! *Rainbow Dash: Sounds good to me!!! *Garnet: We're on it, Gems! Fuse!! *(Pearl and Amethyst start to dance) *(The team watched as Garnet, Pearl and Amethyst fused into Alexandrite) *Jaden: *eyes glow yellow and voice changes* Get ready for one HUGE battle, everyone!! *Dragon-Jeffrey: *growls as he stands by Jaden* *Jesse: Ready, Hiccup?!?! *Hiccup: Ready!! I hope... *Star-Lord: How long 'til the bomb goes off?! *Rocket: In the unlikely event that Groot doesn't kill us all, about six minutes!!! *Dragon-Jeffrey: Then we'll have to get outta here fast before then. *Téa: I really hope Groot will remember what you told him to do, Rocket!! *Tammy: Me too! *Snotlout: If he pushes the wrong button, I'm going to blame rocket for this! *(As the inside of Ego starts to crack more and rocks fall) *Yondu: *in an intercom* Kraglin! We need the Quadrant for an extraction!! T-minus five minutes!! *Kraglin: Aye, captain! *Steers the Quardrant to the Planet* *Star-Lord: Somebody's gotta be up top when Kraglin arrives!! *Dragon-Jeffrey: Drax, take Mantis to the ship! *Hiccup: Give him Rockets!! *(Star-Lord puts his Aero-Rig on Drax's back) *Drax: *screams* My nipples!!! *(Drax flies to the surface, carrying Mantis) *Snowflake: *to Mack and Jack* Stay close to me, boys!! *Mack: For once, you won't get an argument out of us! *Jack: Yeah! We got your back, big sis! *Alexandrite: Are we ready?! *Jim Hawkins: Let's keep him busy!!! *gets on a solar board* *Astrid: Come on Stormfly!!! *Flies off with Stormfly* *Xion: *prepares her Keyblade* *(The ground the rest of the team are standing on cracks) *May: Watch out!!! *DJ: Whoa!! *Tuffnut: Core Quake!!!! *(The ground cracks where Gamora and Nebula are and they both fall) * Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Jaden's Adventures Category:Jeffrey and Friend's Adventures Category:Tigerman531 Category:Hiccup's Adventures Category:Brermeerkat Category:Superhero films Category:Marvel Films